Saving the Gods (again)
by AlphonseLover13
Summary: When Italy comes into camp and is chosen to go on a quest with Percy, Percy discovers it harder than he thought. Takes place after the Giant War
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Welcome to my first fan-fiction ever! So, it is going to be terrible. The author notes are going to be sort and sweet, like many of the chapters. Enjoy the story! Also if this story is like another one I didn't mean for that to happen. There are just so many I did not look through all of them. Last thing sorry for misspellings and bad grammar. (Sorry the chapter is so short)**

It was a pretty normal day for Germany, at least as normal as it can be with Italy. Italy always wanted to go to New York City so Germany went with him to keep him out of trouble. It was only their second day, but Italy came screaming

"Germany! Germany! Help! "

"What is it Italy? " Germany said with a stern voice.

"A monster is coming to kill us! " Said Italy

"There is no such thing as monsters,"

"Yes there is and a teenager is fighting it, and he had sea green eyes. "

Germany was surprise. There was a rumor going around the countries that there was a boy with mysterious powers that had sea green eyes. They said his name might be Percy Jackson.

"Did he say his name Italy? "

"No, he only said he could handle the monster but he was by himself! "

"Take me to him, "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, hope whoever reads this likes this chapter! Also thanks to anyone who favorite and follow it already! 3**

Percy heard that a monster was in Central Park, so he stupidly volunteered to kill it. Once he was finally about to kill it, a man came skipping!

"Stop!" cried Percy

"Oh, who are you, and what is that!?"

"Just run I can handle it. But how can you see through the Mist?"

Then the man just went running screaming ''Germany!" Why was he screaming a country's name? He decided not to think about it and kill the monster. A few minutes later the same man came back with someone.

"Hey, your friend was stupid to come skipping near me."

"Italy is like that, I'm Germany, what is your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

Percy was wondering why he were named after countries.

"Thank you for protecting Italy," said Germany

"No problem, I'm used use to saving lives."

 _Ok,_ thought Percy, _is everyone named after countries now?_ Then he did the only thing he thought of, _RUN!_ He ran all the way back to camp. He was debating whether to tell Annabeth or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be longer than the others. I hope you enjoy 3. Tell me if you like them longer. Also this chapter will have plot development. Last I should do the disclaimer, whoops. Well, I do not own Hetalia or Percy Jackson. Thanks!**

Germany wondered where this Percy Jackson went so, he decided to follow him. With Italy though, it is harder than normal. Italy tried to sing the whole way. He became quiet when Germany said he would give him pasta when they got back to the hotel. Then Percy was going to a camp of some sort with a sign in ancient Greek. Greece would like it, but love cats more. Then Italy being Italy went skipping into the camp. He entered with no problems.

"Ciao, my name is Italy!"

How did you get in?" asked a girl with blond hair.

"What do you mean? I just skipped in."

"Hey you were at Central Park and saw the monster. Where is your friend?" said Percy.

''What! You never told me!" said the girl.

"Annabeth, I was going to later."

"Oh, later that sounds great,"

''Will you two stop! There is an intruder and you two are fighting like an old married couple!" said a pale boy with a black jacket

They both said sorry then that same boy said,

"Hi Italy, I'm Nico. Wait are you a personification of a country? That's why you got in so easily."

Germany came in and said

"Italy, don't be so arrogant."

"Sorry Germany but, I wanted to see why he went in here."

''Wait you fallowed me! Why?" asked Percy.

"Oh, that's easy, there is a rumor going around the countries that a boy with sea green eyes that has mysterious powers, and his name might be Percy Jackson. Are you two related?"

"No Italy, he is Percy Jackson" said Germany.

"Nico, how did you know countries can get into the camp or even exist?" asked Annabeth.

"I met with Greece a few days ago and never told you."

"Why?" Annabeth and Percy said together.

"It happened quickly, I found out about the personification and wanted to talk to one" Nico replied.

There was no time to find out how he found out about the countries, because then the ground started to rumble. Someone came out of the ground and didn't look happy.

"Italy, you and two demigods must save the God Mars, who is held at Mt. St. Helens." The stranger said.

As quickly as he appeared, he was gone. Annabeth was in awe, was that a Roman God? They were recently brought together. She didn't want to risk going on one of their quest. Or was it for them? There was so much smoke she couldn't see the visitor's face, it could've been a Greek God as well. Well there was only one way to find out. She looked over at Italy, who just said,

"That sounds like fun!"


End file.
